


Early morning

by Runningwithoddlydrawn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Strangers, They're cute, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningwithoddlydrawn/pseuds/Runningwithoddlydrawn
Summary: My take on: "i got caught staring at my adult neighbour raking up a bunch of leaves in their backyard and jumping into them and now have to awkwardly pretend i saw nothing" AU (Neighbours au)Christen is enjoying her early morning which takes a weird turn. They're cute and meet for the first time.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 41
Kudos: 137





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a prompt I found on tumblr. Please let me know if you would like to see this as a series. Enjoy! :)

This is the kind of morning Christen daydreams about in the middle of a busy day. The early morning that is slow and begins with waking up naturally as the sun streams through the blinds and paints the room with a soft glow. The silence is so loud because no one is awake and there is nothing running through her mind. Christen allows herself to move lethargically as she makes her coffee, enjoying the way the light changes as the sun settles in the sky and the city noises start to drift. These are the mornings Christen enjoys the most.

Christen makes her way back into her bedroom where she plans on spending the morning in bed reading and doing nothing. She tries not to think about how much she would enjoy spending this morning with someone beside her. These last few weeks have been non-stop for Christen; with it being the busiest time of year for the company she has been working through the weekends. Any time Christen did have she was finishing up the house she now calls her home.

Christen moves towards her window and opens her blinds to let some more natural light in. She pushes up the window allowing the soft morning breeze to encase her. She wraps both hands around her white mug and closes her eyes against the morning light that is she is basking in. She takes a few deep breaths and smiles softly.

WHOO!

Christen is brought out of her meditative breathing by the sudden sound. She scans her back garden quickly and wonders if some wild animal has gotten in over the fence. The sound comes again, a muffled ‘ _whoop_ ’. Christen follows the sound and looks into her neighbour’s garden; the garden is empty except for a pile of leaves at the top near a tree. All of a sudden an arm shoots out from the pile of leaves which is then followed by the body of a slender woman.

Christen watches dumbfounded. The woman removes herself from the pile of leaves and shakes off any that are stuck to her. She begins to rake the leaves into a huge pile and then moves away dropping the rake on the side. This woman runs up to the pile and jumps into the leaves letting out another ‘ _whoo_ ’. Christen watches in a trance as the woman does this repeatedly, once the bizarreness of the situation wore off Christen can’t help but smile at the care-free spirit that is her neighbour. At one particular jump she can’t help but let out a laugh; the woman whips her head around and looks directly at Christen. _Oh fuck_!

In the month Christen had been living here she hadn’t got to know her neighbours, but it wasn’t her fault. Really, it wasn’t – she had such a busy schedule. However, Christen never really felt the need to know her neighbours…until now. It’s hours later and the brown-haired woman is still on her mind. This woman had literally caught her staring and laughing, she would have to avoid her forever. ‘I could go over and introduce myself and explain,’ she thought but shook her head quickly at the thought. “Yeah, no way!” she muttered to herself.

XXX

Tobin was getting out her car and spotted her neighbour pulling into her own drive. She thought about hiding but knew it was pointless and that she had been spotted. This was the perfect opportunity to introduce herself without it being contrived. She waited for the darker woman to look her way before introducing herself.

“Hey, I’m Tobin. How are you? How are settling in?” She asked with a smile trying not to show how much she was freaking out. This woman was beautiful, a goddess if you will and she had seen Tobin jumping in leaves. 

“Hi, I’m Christen. Good, really good. Thank you.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.” Tobin smiled and looked around Christen’s front garden, she noticed the build up of leaves, “hey, I rake a few gardens in the area and if you want I can clean your garden up too.”

“You want to rake my garden?” Christen asked with a smirk thinking back to the morning she watched the other woman jump in the leaves.

“Dude, no…I didn’t…I’m not…” Tobin was blushing bright red and could feel the heat from her cheeks emanating outwards.

“Oh my God! No! I wasn’t…I didn’t mean that! I was thinking about you jumping in the leaves!” Christen tried to explain her hand waving in front of her.

“So, you saw that? God, I don’t think I’ve ever had such an embarrassing introduction.” Tobin laughed self-deprecatingly.

“Would it help if I said no, I didn’t see it? But I will admit it was pretty cute.” Christen rested her hands against the fence and leant towards Tobin.

“Cute, huh?” Tobin asked softly. The embarrassment of the situation dissipating slowly as she looked into bright green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series??   
> Hope you enjoyed this. Leave kudos, comment, requests...:)


End file.
